User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-05
<< Previous Chapter ---- Crocodile Swagger This escalated quickly... ... I should stop making stupid jokes in face of the danger. Albeit, it's not an everyday sight to have one Chi-You face you head on and enraged, while another one commands it from afar. Even if the latter one is an evolved of its kinds, sure so far it didn't attack us, however our backs are completely exposed to any possible assault. "Take this!" Kota shouts, raising his God Arc and firing the aerial bullet once more. If I'm right, then we're in big trouble. Just as on cue, the Chi-You above us screeches and the one below raises the healthy arm high while taking a few steps back quickly. The laser shots that are raining down either just barely miss the winged Aragami or are harmlessly deflected by the steel like feathers. "Aw! Come on!" Cries the gunner as our enraged target howls in rage and turns to glare on us. "This just isn't fair at all." We quickly get some distance between us as the avian pounds on the ground in fury, followed by an explosion that would have engulfed us if we stayed there. "This is insane! How are we supposed to beat that thing?" So far, it gave instructions when Kota used his bullet. Let's see how it reacts to something different. "Don't space out Sierra!" I get yanked over as an explosive orb rushes over us, to detonate not that far from us upon contacting a broken piece of wall. "At least it's still only this one we have to worry about." I raise my arm, and step forward towards the Aragami. Kota raises his weapon, but I shake my head and start to advance slowly forward. With a furious roar the Chi-You raises both wing-arms to his side, in the cupped claw energy starts to build as I ready Chupacabra to strike. As I step in to strike the roar of the evolved avian from above echoes and my target stops channeling energy into his clawed palms and jumps back. The built up power explodes, the shock carries the body of the avian slightly sideways and evades my attack. "That doesn't work either?!" The gunner fumes from behind me. "We need to retreat." At that I shake my head and watch as the damaged Chi-You glares at me instead of moving. "We are outclassed! We must fall back!" Don't think we can just walk away from this, especially since I'm their target. Without turning around, I raise my left arm and point roughly in the direction where the evolved flier is watching and commandeering the whole fight. In response, I hear another scream from my back and the one in front answers. I take a ready stance and expect an incoming attack, when the Chi-You does a small jump and quickly turns around. What the? Following another set of roars, the one in front of me does another small, but this time much more quicker spinning jump. ... Are they making fun out of us? ... Can the one on top be smart enough to start mocking our inexperience? "Sierra..." I can hear Kota as he steps closer to me and reaches for my shoulder. "You have to see this." That would be the worst possible action, I can't leave my target from my sight. I shake my head vehemently and push his arm away. A longer scream comes from the commanding Aragami, followed by a short screech by the one on our level. As I furrow my brow, I notice that the Chi-You is changing posture and standing on one leg. If it weren't for the situation we are in, I would have joked around and made fun out of the Aragami trying to balance its weight. "This doesn't look good at all..." The young God Eater mutters behind me, not noticing the strange and comical moves of the target in front of me. "I've never seen nor heard of such a thing." He utters to himself, his voice sounding rather shocked. "A single hit from a Chi-You can split concrete with those clawed arms, but I..." He gulps, possibly imagining something that made even me take a few quick steps to the side trying to get both Aragami in my view at once. "A Chi-You that actually kicks?" I quickly glance up and can see the evolved avian standing on one leg and kicking out. My gaze then instantly returns to the one nearest to us and I can see it trying to imitate the move, with much more success. Is it trying to teach this one how to kick? Oh for the sake of god! Well, the actual one... If one exist and not these imitations... "We really need to get out of here, now!" Kota then turns to me and notices my expression. "Sierra? Don't get spooked, just let us--." He calls, but then I raise my arm and point at the direction behind him. Right where the other avian is standing, after having replicated the kick successfully. "What has gotten into you?" As the Gunner turns around, another roaring command echoes and this time I shiver as it is probably carried out flawlessly. The Chi-You, that both of us are watching does a slight step to the left before stepping forward, jumping before rotating around. Using the force of the motion, it kicks out and then lands gracefully on its feet. "D-did we just?" The red-head stammers, his eyes darting wildly at me, the Chi-You and the evolved one on top of the building, before they return to the Chi-You before us. "We're not dreaming, are we?" Kota then pinches his cheek, only to hiss up in pain and realization that this is real. "We're so screwed." This wasn't the first time we encountered this Chi-You and it ordered its kin around. Why did it teach it how to kick like that? Two roars echo, sounding almost at the same time as the Chi-You in front of me rushes forward to me. I turn quickly to Kota, who's gaze is glued now to the one at the top and nods to me as he notices my gaze from the corner of his vision. "I'll keep watch over this one, I'm rather useless against the other one sadly." He calls and I can hear him changing the cartridge of his weapon, while I step to the side evading a chop from the huge clawed arm, that was swung at me. "Since you don't want to retreat, I'm not going to let you behind on your own. I'm backing you up with all I've got." When I try to attack, a roar then commands the appropriate evasive action which the Chi-You in front of me completes. Even at the cost of halting the attack, just to escape mines. Which leaves at a stalemate at the moment, with neither of our sides can actually harm the other. Well, at least I'm not getting counterattacked. However this will not end well for us if this continues. My target glares at me and howl in rage, starting to build up an explosive orb in the claw of the healthy wing-arm. As the sphere grows larger and larger I start walking closer and initiate the transformation of my God Arc. While the shape of Chupacabra changes, I'm keeping an eye on the Chi-You. The sphere is already as large as the one they usually create with their two palms and it is still growing bigger, but I can see it starting to wobble as if the orb is starting to have difficulty of staying in one piece. With a scream, the avian then throws it into the sky and I can see it rushing towards me. "What gi--." Kota blurts out before an explosion rocks the sky and I quickly glance up to see that the sphere burst into many smaller ones to rain down on us. "T-that's my attack!" The gunner shouts, while the two of us try to evade the swarm on small explosives. "Copyc... Copybird!" Really?! You still have time for jokes? I raise my weapon just in time to clash it with the avians claws, which could get close to us due to having us pressured into evading the previous rain of death. Then it spins around, but I'm not going to wait until I get the crap kicked out of me again. I know that the best way to escape it is to step forward and under the spinning Aragami. That is when the other one howls a command again and the kick stops mid motion, yet the spin continues. From the palms smaller explosions pellet the surroundings of the Chi-You and as I can't stop in time my motion carries into the ones kicking up right under my feet. The blast hurls me to the side as searing pain arcs through my legs and I fall to the ground. I clench my teeth and look up at the avian, now standing above me and reaching towards me with the claws, but retreats as a simple shot is fired from Kota. "Aw crap... I know this was not going to end well!" The gunner shouts, as he keeps the Aragami under rapid fire, but it simply evades the shots even without supporting commands. "Give me a moment Sierra, I'll switch to a recovery bullet." Kota informs me as he quickly changes one of the cartridges of his God Arc, then resumes shooting at the Aragami. When it was chased a suitable distance away, he quickly turns towards me and shoots a large green concentrated bullet at me, before returning to keep the Aragami under suppressive fire. "There you go." You're going to run out of bullets if you keep this up for long, but... Thanks. I can feel literally as the pain is siphoned from my legs, then after a few seconds I feel good enough to stand up. I look down and see how tattered my pants had become. Under the knees both leg sleeves are completely missing and even above them are ripped and chunks missing of the fabric. I... I'm going to have to get new pants... "This is getting us nowhere." The gunner fronws, still keeping up the rapid-fire shower of bullets, but either he is missing or they are simply deflected by the hardened steel-like skin of the Aragami. "Sierra, we can't stay here. We need to retreat!" I look at the gunner, then start to think about something. Then I just stand by his side and point at the gun first, then to the Chi-You. "This? I've managed to convince Alisa to get me also the recipe for her bullets. Then I asked Professor Sakaki to check the modules, in return he gave me this." He points with a hand towards the currently inserted cartridge. "It's kind of cool, it lacks in power, however makes up for it in everything else." Kota grins and quickly resumes his attack. "Doesn't strain my God Arc, even if I rapid fire these bullets. In fact, while I didn't get the explanation completely, when these bullets hit their target my God Arc will get energized, helping to regenerate my weapons Oracle capacity." That's... quite nifty. Good thing that the Aragami can't make out the difference between these bullets and the really damaging ones. "So, you have a plan?" The gunner questions me, as he fires an aerial bullet, before resuming the rapid fire. "Tch... I thought that's going to work, but Nooooo..." He frowns, as the Chi-You disregards the small shots until it dodges the airborn ones, then resumes evading the gunner. At that I remember something and smirk. I tug on the shoulder of Kota who turns his gaze towards me, while keeping the pressure on. I point towards the ground, try to gesture to him to use the underground bullet. I have to actually repeat this three times, before something sparks in his eyes. "The mole bullet?" He inquires and I quickly nod a few times, on that he frowns. "But that will only explode underneath its feet, how is..." Then Kota starts grinning. "Got'cha." I rush forward under the covering fire of Kota and try to keep the Chi-You occupied while he changes his cartridge again. With the suppressing fire dying down, the avian turns its attention to me solely and I start cursing inwardly. Despite the damage to the left wing, the attacks are starting to come more rapidly and even the evolved variant has to command its kin less and less as time goes on. Then I hear the rapid fire of Kota and smirk thinking as he just released a salvo of the mole bombs. Even though it's dangerous not to back away, I can't let this opportunity to slip. When the roaring command comes, both me and my target ready ourselves. Hehe, you didn't see this one before. I do it because I know what is about to come, but the Chi-You is simply standing on guard. I try a few attacks to keep it occupied, but they get avoided easily. Until the first explosion rocks the soil and covers both of us with a cloud of dust kicked up the the shockwave. While the evolved Aragami roars a command, the other one got caught completely off guard and stumbles to the knees. A series of other explosions rock the ground one after another and I'm using that chance to tear into the damaged wing with my God Arc. The Chi-You expels a painful cry as both the bombs and my Chupacabra do their best to tear it apart. Then I get thrown back by a sudden force, as the Chi-You created the dome of explosion with its palms while still hidden by the cloud of dust that was kicked up by the bombs exploding. However neither of us survived it unscathed, to be honest I've gotten hit the worst probably. The blast cleared the air to reveal our damaged silhouettes. The Chi-You was standing on both legs, albeit wobbling and the left wing-arm was missing slightly under the shoulder, found a few meters aside while the legs had suffered extensive damage. Me on the other hand... Let's just not get into detail how shredded my clothes were or how much pain I was feeling, right? At least, we took care of the mobility and most of the attacks. "Sierra!!" I can hear the red-head as he is rushing towards me and I can see him holding something in his hand. When he reaches me, he shatters the capsule and throws it on me. A huge green ball of concentrated Oracle Cells appears and is consequently infused into my body. "Why do you have to be so reckless?!" He shouts in worry, then calms down a bit as the healing item does the trick and recovers the damage, easing my pain suffered from the explosion. "Don't... throw your life away so easily." Yes, mother. I wince, as I stand up still not completely recovered. I reach into my pocket to grab a recovery pill and pop it into my mouth. As I swallow it, the rest of the damage is starting to heal and I start to feel somewhat better. When I return my gaze to the Chi-You, I notice that it is building up the massive sized explosive attack with the right wings palm. No you don't! Gritting my teeth, still wincing a bit I quickly close the distance between us and then clamp the devourer form of Chupacabra around the palm and the blast sphere. I let out a voiceless scream of pain as the explosion happens inside my God Arcs released form, the pain transmitted throughout my body as a result. My vision blackens momentarily as I fall to the ground, while the avian reels back similarly screaming in pain. The explosion didn't only harm me, but took away the claw of the Aragami as well, sealing the explosive attacks now completely. That is when Kota started up his relentless assault on the weakened avian. "What did I just tell you?!" He frowns, before shaking his head and battering the Chi-You with the barrage of bullets. They didn't do much damage, but the avian was forced to raise the still remaining wing to cover the head and the upper body. "You did a good job, but do not over do it. Okay?" Then he releases another mole into the ground, before quickly resuming to build his Oracle capacity. "This will not be worth a thing, if we lose you." The explosion knocks the Chi-You to the ground and Kota swiftly changed the cartridge again, this time releasing as many aerial bullets as possible and then resumes the barrage. "We can't afford to lose anyone!" As the bullets start raining laser shots down, I finally stand up. My whole body is shaking from exhaustion and the pain. I walk slowly towards the gunner, who lets down his God Arc and offers his shoulder to me. We can see as the combined barrage stops the avian falls to the ground, the body riddled with numerous holes, blood and a black mass of Oracle Cells seeping from it non-stop. "Now then..." The boy turns around, looking at the evolved Chi-You on top of the building. "Only one left." He frowns, knowing that we could barely stop a weakened one. Let's just leave, at least I hope we can leave. I want to shake my head, signaling to just let us go when the Chi-You roars. We both look up just in time to see it gliding towards us with the wings extended and it lands before us, only a few meters away. "Do... you think we'll survive this?" The gunner turns towards me, but I can't strip my gaze from the avian as it stares not at us, but the defeated body of its kin. "Si... err..." He wants to ask me, when he hears the sound. The guttural "H... Huuuhhh?!" Kota pales as he turns towards the sight that I was also witnessing. Again. It consumes its kin, instead of us. Why?! "Uhm, so... " The redhead turns to me. "We can go now?" Yeah, let's get out of here. ---- End of Chapter 2016,08,09 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic